The Commoner
by TheProcrastinatingPrincess
Summary: There is always a silver lining in everything, her mother once told her. But what is the use being born in a world with war where females are regarded as second class citizen and as a civilian nonetheless? But she will make a mark despite being the ramen civilian girl in this world. She will become an influential woman; she will make them all see. A SI as Ayame! Very slow start.


Happy New Year! It's TheProcastinatingPrincess here! I am so excited to publish my first Naruto ever fanfic and in the first day of January as well! Obviously the summary has already explained my SI( she will be a civilian) but as Ayame( We all know Ayame as that girl that made ramen) but unlike other Civilian SI's which lived a very normal and uninteresting life and then somehow got intertwined with the plot( mostly _Naruto's life_ ) My OC will be doing none of that. Actually… my OC is actually _kind of_ different…

As usual (In most stories) I would like to mention the stories that inspired me to write this.

 _Paradise_ by Hayatin

 _Yeah, Kunai is cool but have you had dessert?_ By Authorship and

 _Curiosity and the copy cat_ by Mx. Irony

I hope you like it and please tell me what you think of my fanfic by leaving a review about what you think I should do, What should I be improve, did I rush anything? Or there any typos, am I too vague on anything? Is the chapter too short? (I'm sorry; I'm not used to writing lengthy things.) Or anything just got to that little box over there and comment on what you think.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _There is always a silver lining in everything, her mother once told her. But what is the use being born in a world with war where females are regarded as second class citizen and as a civilian nonetheless? But she will make a mark despite being the ramen civilian girl in this world. She will become an influential woman; she will make them all see. A SI as Ayame! Very slow start._

 _._

 _._

 _._

She's on a swing ( _she knows Nancy hates swings but why was she there anyway? She should be looking for her baby sister, Katy_. _She was too young to be running around in the park, why were they in the park anyway? They should-_

Someone's laughter is heard behind her but honestly the child did not care as she tightened her grip on the hand of the swings and gazed absentmindedly at the troop of people passing in front of her. She hears the laughter again and notices the high pitched sound of a six year olds giggle at her back .( _It reminds her of_ _how_ _her younger sister cries and it hurt, it hurt, it hur_ -

Swinging her head to see the direction, her eyes furrow in confusion at the sight before her.

Her cousin, Akeno sat crossed legged on the ground with a daisy in her palm. The child beside her grins happily at the brunette opposite her, before plucking the daisy from her Akeno's hand. Fishing a comb from her pocket, she brushes the back of Akeno's hair gently before slowly placing the daisy at the side and jumping in glee at what she had done. A few minutes later, the duo were at the sand box digging and filling the bucket with sand with excited chatter adding to the already noise at the park.

The child bent her head downwards staring at her tiny feet( _her feet size were always bigger than this, she remembers how her Aunt always complained she grew so fast and how much she loved giving her hand me downs shoes, she wondered what had happened to her aunt, had she given birth, had she-_

"Ayame!"

The child looks up as Ayame _is_ her name, watching her mother (who _ **was**_ _this lady? her mother wasn't slim like this, why was her hands soft and not rough with calloused, why was her smile very gentle not mischievous with that twinkle in her eye, why was-_ reach her hand to grab Ayame, she acted on full impulse slapping her hand away.

"Ayame?" Her mother asked confused retracing her hand back. The child furrowed her eyebrows. Why did she slap her hand away? She thought whilst she grabbed the retracing arm and beckoned her mother to carry her: The woman smiled and raised her from the swings into her arms. The raven haired woman said something but Ayame did not understand, the language spoke here was a foreign concept to the child ( _She spoke_ _English_ _, what was she saying? She does not understand why-)_ whilst she watched her mother blabber something concerned with Akeno.

Ayame pointed wordlessly to the sand box containing only Akeno and her new friend. She couldn't speak the language, it was too complex for the toddler's mind but she could read it. She loved reading; it was much easier to understand than talking. When you read you could take all the time needed to understand but talking was harder. Everyone talked in rapid short breaths that were too fast to understand ( _she remembers reading while eating, Her mother took the book away from her as she grumbled and pouted on her seat, why was reading? When did that happen? She doesn't-_

Her mother tickled her under her jaw allowing the toddler to begin to laugh. A high pitched scream soon followed afterwards as the woman began to tickle her under her armpits, childish giggles filling the air ( _She had done this before... but to her little sister; she remembers dragging the child's shirt up and tickling her with much joy, the small girl happily screaming to show her delight)_ When the woman stopped a few seconds later, Ayame grinned and clapped her earnestly.

"Again! AGAIN!"

.

.

.

A few minutes later, Ayame hand was clasped around her six-year old cousin's own, swinging the joint hands together whilst skipping at the same time, her pig tails followed her every movement, going up and down simultaneously as the smaller girl watched it with keen interest. Her cousin jabbered away but the four year old did not pay attention still staring at the girl's pigtails. Her mother began to laugh before smiling down on Ayame who paid no interest to the current conversation still stealing glances at the pigtails (she _remembers her sister skipping, her pigtails going up and down, but her sister was dark skinned, who is this girl? Why-_

"Ayame?" Her mother asks stirring the girl from her thoughts ( _Her name is Angie, why was everyone calling her Ayame? She knew she did not belong, why was she here? She knew-)_

"Akeno is going home now." Her mother announces to her, the four year old child looks at her mother before looking back at her cousin and raising her palm, she waves it at the small girl opposite her.

"Bye, bye." She says childishly her right hand still clasped around her mother's own and the other moving left and right to signify her gesture. The older girl beams brightly before running into an older girl. The teenager smiled warily at them, dark circles around her eyes with her back hunched over ruffling her younger sister's hair, she smiled at them again before moving closer with her hands tightly held round her younger sister own. Ayame frowned, how did she know this lady? She thought while her mind raced with questions (who are _these people? Why is she holding that girl's hand and looks at her as though she knows me? Are we related? But-_

"Hello, Ayame." The lady says the only few words Ayame could understand. Ayame moves shyly to her mother's back only peeping at the lady whom towered her with considerable height. "She's _shy._ " Her mother laughs and pats her head fondly and says, talking as if though that was the only sensible reason action for her behaviour but Ayame _knew_ she wasn't shy, she was just wary of people _especially_ people she did not know like this one she thought while trying to hide herself into her mother's dress completely (She _remembers her mother telling stranger is danger but was it this_ _ **woman**_ _? Why was everyone looking at her as if they expected her to talk, why-)_

"Ayame?" Her mother shook her by the shoulder as the girl regained consciously, blinking owlishly to show her confusion at the situation at hand. The woman looking baffled at her daughter's behaviour, shakes her head and smiles again, steering the girl by her shoulder to move in front of her and says something along the lines of. "Don't you remember Akeno's big sister, Yuima?"

Ayame shook her head to signify a 'no', she did not understand anything both of them were saying so she shook her head in absurdness of everything while both older women exchanged looks with each other and turned their head back to the small toddler on the ground. Her mother opened her mouth to say something but was caught off by the teenager, who waved her hand at the woman.

"Don't worry, I and Akeno will be going now, maybe she isn't feeling so well." She said calmly at the older lady. Pausing to look at them for the last time, she swooped and carried Akeno into her arms. Ayame frowned: What had she done to make the lady go away? But that thought was soon replaced with a smile as she waved vigorously at the retreating figure of her cousin. Her mother chuckled and smiled before turning to her.

"Do you want to go your daddy's place?" she asked gently, Ayame grinned, she had heard the word 'Daddy' being involved and naturally she became excited; she adored her father (She _remembers_ _ **her**_ _father shouting at her, but her_ __ _father had never shouted at her in that manner, Who was that man,_ _ **who is she?**_ ) so clapping her hands eagerly she pulled on her mother's hands to find their father immediately.

Okay… Off we go!" Her mother announced excitedly, much to the delight of the child. Her eyes brightened happily at the thought of her father.

"Wets gwo!"

.

.

.

It was beautiful

Stars scattered across the sky and the moon peeking out of one of the building, Konoha was truly beautiful at night with its different stalls still open around the evening. Lights of different colours glittered at each stall ,Ayame watched dismissively while licking her popsicle as the stars light up the sky and the crescent moon barely showed.( _She remembers pointing at each star with her sister and cradling Katy and then_ _ **laughing,**_ _laughing because her sister thought the moon followed her, it was…_ _ **nice**_ )

Ayame shook her head at that memory (she _did not have sisters or sorts so why did she think of that? Who were those people? Why_ _ **does she remember them**_ _?)_ as she absentmindedly watched her mother purchase more vegetables at the stall in front of them. Ayame blinked and leaned over watching a lady point at food stuff from the stall beside them, dark black thick locks wrapped in a simple bun, A child, a boy to be precise struggled to be free from the lady's grasp often dragging and struggling to move his hand away. The woman smiled at him patiently, and patted him softly, saying something too low and whispery for Ayame.

Ayame continued watching the drama unfold: She enjoyed watching other people's silly drama as she giggled at the way the woman seemed to be cooing at him and the childish way the boy was reacting to it.

As she was talking, the boy looked as if he did not like what she said as he bursts into tears, screaming and throwing his hands up and down, Ayame giggling to herself whilst licking her Popsicle. The guard beside them looked at them briefly before moving his gaze elsewhere whilst the older woman tried to calm down the crying child. Collecting a Popsicle from the vendor beside her she handed it to the crying child.

He slapped it away.

Ayame gasped as a wave of nausea struck her, everything became blurry to the child as she held her head in obvious pain( _She remembers being slapped, someone slapped her, She's running now, and when she ran into the road… she got hit but by what? Why was she running? Why did he slap her?_ _ **Who is he?**_ _She doesn't understand what is happening she doesn't get this, what is happening to her, what is-_

"AYAME!"

Her mother shook her by her shoulders as Ayame realized she was on the ground, Her mother and the lady with the strange boy were bent over her with the boy sucking a lollipop making a slurp sound every now and then. Her mother's forehead creased with worry as she knelt down helping Ayame to her feet. The four years old who was still dizzy, stumbled when she stood up almost falling to the ground until her mother supported her with her hand around her waist heaving her body to carry her.

"Thank you so much." She seemed to say to the woman beside her, the woman shook her head and smiled patting her by the arm. Nothing felt clear to Ayame whose head was aching and felt as if it was divided into the two. The two began to converse but Ayame did not follow watching with heavy eyes as the two ladies laughed and discussed, her eyes became slower and fluttered little by little until she slept off.

.

.

.

"We are here..." a whispery voice urged her to wake up from her slumber. Ayame rose up her head from her mother's shoulder; scratching her eye drowsily she turned to and fro in question to what the voice said.

"Where?" she asked sleepily yawning to prove her tiredness, a finger tapped her arm impatiently as Ayame followed the finger which pointed to a pair of outstretched arms beckoned her to run towards him/her. Ayame smiled as she slid down the body of the person, slamming herself into the other person's body she burrowed her face into her Tou-san's uniform as she made out the scent of spices and cooked ramen. Her tummy flipped forward remembering the Popsicle she had eaten, Ayame became confused, she enjoyed ramen so why was she against it today? She thought whilst she made out laughter ringing out of her mother. The man seemed to give a strained smile and patted her fondly as she leaned more into her father's embrace.

"How are you, Ayame?" he asked her gruffly to which she replied with just a nod of her head whilst she continued burying herself into his apron. There the smell of ramen was way too strong for Ayame, the strange spices and the noodles, inwardly she stuck out her tongue and cringed at the thought of eating it( _She remembers in that exact way how she used to stick out her tongue whenever her mother gave her spaghetti, How her mother would threaten her with a cooking spoon and behind her back she would slip it into the dustbin giggling how smart she was but how could that be, what was this s-pag-het-ti? She doesn't understand the connection, what-_

Ayame's mother shifted her foot uneasily from one foot to another coughing to grab their attention, unfolding and folding her arms, it seemed during her brief monologue she had entered the stall itself and was sitting on one of the chairs that allowed them to be served. Her father winked at her over the counter, dishing and passing a bowl of ramen to her mother who gently placed the bowl in front of her.

"Ayame, eat up!" she said excitedly whilst she turned around collecting used plates and washing it in the sink. Ayame turned her attention to her food, The scent of ramen wafted through the stall as Ayame inwardly groaned and felt sick to her stomach, the steaming hot ramen made her tummy flip and do cartwheels as she shuddered (She _remembers shuddering when she sees spaghetti, she never ate it willing, it was too slimy and weird in her mouth as she pushed the food away and looked away intent on not tasting the food at all)_

Ayame blinked at the memory she had just seen, flickering her eyes to stare at her parents who were busying themselves with work, she then gazed downwards to the hot swirling bowl of ramen, and blinked at it owlishly.

 _Why is she so against ramen? She_ _ **loved**_ _ramen and usually ate it for dinner; she always had an excuse to ask for another bowl so why did she pale at the sight of it? Why does the smell make her sick and disgusted?_ __ _What is_ _ **wrong**_ _with her lately?_

Placing her hand on the chopsticks by the side, she separated it and did a brief 'itadakimasu'. Her hand clasped around both of them, she dipped it into the bowl and swerved it around before raising it up and depositing it into her mouth.

She gulped.

Somehow overnight the sweet and addicting taste of ramen had became vile and disgusting to the child who gagged and quickly forced herself to swallow the slimy and long noodles in her mouth. Dropping the chopstick by the side, she glared at the substance in the food; she did not know what was wrong with her taste buds today as she quickly concluded that her food must have been prepared wrongly whilst she pushed the bowl further from herself.

"Ne, Ayame… eat your ramen okay?" A voice chirped beside her as Ayame swung her head at the voice. A lady with vibrant crimson hair and dark amethyst eyes sat by her, grinning at her before continuing to slurp some noodles down her throat, her dark eyes bored into the child's own as she quickly dragged Ayame's cheek before releasing it with the child pouting and rubbing her cheek, staring at her she raised her eyebrow in disbelief _did she somehow know this lady? How does she_ _ **know**_ _me?_ She thought to herself still staring at the lady who supposedly was talking in rapidly in short breaths but somehow _she_ had seen the lady somewhere as she squinted to look properly at the woman. The woman stopped as she realized Ayame was not listening to her at all but instead was stirring her bowl of ramen with her chopstick.

Her mother who had dropped _another_ bowl of ramen on the red haired lady's side turned to her and smiled before adjusting her apron. Patting it softly at the side she said something along the lines of. "Don't you remember, Kushina -san?"

Shaking her head, she continued stirring her noodles absentmindedly, watching the water move and the fish cakes follow her every pattern. She did not bother listening to the harsh whispers of the two women in the stall who pointed and about her strange behaviour today, her mother the ringleader; sighing again she tapped the chopsticks by the edge of the bowl.

She was _so_ bored

A hand grasped her head; a warm fuzzy feeling entering her body as she swung her head at the direction of the hand was placed. The supposed " _Kushina-san_ " smiled down on her figure before mussing up her head fondly still grinning at her.

"You _are so forgetful l_ " She seemed to tease the child as Ayame's eyes widened.

Ayame shook her head at the way the woman had said it as the lady (Who was very energetic) began to talk again about something she couldn't catch or hear _tte'bane?_ She asked herself, where had she heard that? She thought to herself still stirring her ramen.

And then something switched on in her head

Ayame gasped as she clutched her head in obvious pain (She _remembers watching something like 'Naruto', she remembers laughing and pointing at her favourite character, what is a TV? What is happening? Who is the girl in these memories? Is it_ _ **her**_ _?_ _ **Who is she?**_ _)_ __And then it clicked, to be precise something clicked in her head. Holding her head, everything became blurry and fuzzy to the child withered in pain, someone was holding her, screaming about something but Ayame did not hear instead her brain overflowed with different memories making her cry in anguish. She screamed again falling to the ground still holding her head, clutching it tightly; she screamed again some incorhensible words.

( _She's five now, she is playing dolls with her baby sister, her sister giggles and chants for her to continue acting the scene.)_

She cries again, tears dripped down her face as she scratched her hair, gripping her brownish locks; she tried to distil the pain in her head.

 _(She's nine now, She's crying because she lost a competition, her mother holds her tight consoling her in her first defeat.)_

She's on her knees now and begging, clutching a fabric or something "Mother.. .Stop is, just stop the pain ! Please!" She cries out again in utter pain, the person holding her was screaming and shouting at something or someone to do something

 _( She's twelve now, screaming in joy and happiness at the surprise birthday party her parents threw for her, She hugs her mom tight and then kisses her forehead)_

Someone is carrying her as she screams and kicks and struggles still holding her head, Why isn't anyone doing anything? Blares in her head as she continues screaming and pleading for it stop.

(It's _her birthday today, she's fourteen, and she forgot to do something… she can't remember…. all she remembers is her loud scream and a plea for her father to spare her, her mother wasn't around that day)_

She threw her head back groaning in pain, someone is shaking her, screaming at her to stop this, but stop what? she hears her mother crying and pleading with the woman but she can't feel anything, everything feels so unreal to her, It feels like a dream as though she is floating in mid air above everything as if she _wasn't_ real.

 _(Her father slapped and wanted to beat her, that's why she was running, running away from him, running as far as she could get then he shouted at her from afar, she is screaming, a car hit her that's why she screaming, The impact left her flying in the air and hitting something or somewhere, she doesn't know what she hit, everywhere feels painful. She is crying at this point every part of her body feels broken and bruised_ and _**just**_ _wrong, blood is gushing from her lips, she's watching but can't move as people rush towards her and then…she sees someone, It is a male in black wearing a hood far away from her body, She blinks and he is standing some metres away from her; No one can see him, everyone is screaming and trying to revive her as he clutches a sickle like stick and raises it into the air to hit her, In her mind she's screaming, STOP THE MAN, CAN'T YOU HEAR ME, HELP M-_

And then Ayame doubled over, clutching her stomach and vomiting every single thing she had eaten on the person who was holding her, thoughts racing through her mind, each thought becoming scarier than the last as she continued vomiting and holding her midriff.

 _She died._

 _She died and was reincarnated._

 _She died and was reincarnated in Naruto_

 _ **She is going to die again.**_


End file.
